


Makeover Time

by johanirae



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: If I’m going to be a Herald for the Extinction, can I get a new look?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Makeover Time




End file.
